Next Door Neighbor
by capris.twit.1234
Summary: They’ve been neighbors ever since, never knowing that what they’re looking for was just by their side, but with them never knowing it, will they still figure it out? Especially when everything changes... eventually...
1. never to let go

**_Disclaimer: don't own any Final Fantasy X stuff, Squaresoft anything whatsoever… you know what I mean do you? Well… you know…_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**A/N:**_

**_Ei guyz… eLi here, just wanted to make a story, been bored lately in summer, I just fixed my notebooks you know, hehe…weird… FYI not excited for school… don't worry, some of this chapter is just serious, some of this chapter only I'm not gonna make my other chaps that kinda serious crap- just read- you'll see, ok guyz? Um… before I forget, plz review, opinions are accepted too, they help me a lot! Well… here goes my story, hope you enjoy? Wah! _**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The windy afternoon blew away all the fallen leaves and the sun was just about to end its shift, the atmosphere was mixed with red, yellow and a touch of orange. Other people were still hugged up in their jackets fighting their way through the wind. Some of them took the vacant seats with their loved ones and set to see the gorgeous and admiring sights of this sunset.

But then, the hazelnut-hair girl was looking out to her window and written all over her face with the whole day- _bored-ness_, she didn't even like to do her homework. And because of this, she just decided to watch the sunset with her window and fiddling with her hand a black ball pen and laying right next to her was the paper work that she's suppose to do, homework. But then she noticed a blonde guy, and the bi-colored eyes of hers met with the azure eyes of his, she gave him a little smile with a bit of a wave, but he replied with a hand signal that was calling her.

She first had second thoughts on will she go down there and have fun, or will she just stay here and work her ass off with her homework. But then she got to a point that it would just take a minute. So she got her jacket then rushed down the stairs leading her outside. Then she stood on their front porch with her hazelnut hair flying all over her face and her eyes were searching for the blonde guy with these cerulean eyes. Just when she was about to lose hope and just come back to her same old boring room with her extreme dislike in doing her homework but then again, she was a valedictorian of the class- she felt that someone pulled her by the wrist then eventually she started feeling the cold wind rush past her face and her hazelnut hair was all over her.

When she felt that the tight grip loosened, she noticed that they stopped on a ledge and she set her eyes on the scenic and clear view of the sunset. She just knew that she was sitting on the ridge already with the sandy-haired guy by her side, and enjoyed the wondrous feeling, like she was free. She could hear the calm ocean wave; feel the cooling wind; and see the peaceful view.

"So, what'dya think Yuna?"

"It's so nice Tidus! Aww… I never knew that this kind of place could even exist."

"Yeah, I just found it now, even though we've been neighbors since, I think even we didn't have any life yet, whatever, I just found it now."

"Oh really! Wow… I just wish that my homework would write down by itself- I mean, I can't even go out like this with that kind of home work."

"Yuna… don't be such a hassle! Don't do your homework!"

Then the bi-colored eyes of Yuna shot Tidus with him nervously scratching his neck.

"Ok… ok… cool down, fine- do your homework, I'll just enjoy this by myself then."

Tidus was then looking into the scene and expecting a 'no! I'll stay here quite awhile…' response with Yuna.

"Fine then- then I'll do my homework, its getting lat-"

"NO!"

The brunette found herself staring at him with his face pleading for mercy to stay with him even for a minute.

"Tidsy-widsy wants a company…"

Yuna mimicked in a high toned voice making the blonde guy show his puppy eyes to the brunette.

"Yes, pweeezzz!"

Then Yuna hopped right back into her position, playing around with her bracelet, and then eventually taking it off then waved her hand at Tidus which was literally gazing into her hands that were now putting her bracelet around Tidus' wrist.

"Wha-"

"Tidus, were moving out… and I want to give you this."

"bu-"

"I know, we've been friends for so long… and made a promise with each other, 'never to let go', but I would continue that- never to let go- even in the hardest hours… I know this is hard, I'll miss you… and I would never ever forget the memories we shared, the laughter, the problems, and especially, the friendship. I know, friendship would always last, and it will."

When Yuna was just about to hold back her tears, remembering the times she had with Tidus, she noticed that Tidus was also- holding back his tears that would actually happen if you know the person for so long- you'll know what he does and what he will…

"Yuna… all these years, I've been hiding from you something, something that's been for too long within me- I can't hold it anymore, I lo-"

BOOM

"Owww… that hurts- man, falling from a bed that tall…"

Then he got up massaging his throbbing neck, the sandy-colored hair guy, ready to sleep again, his sleepy eyes widen and then when he actually remembered something…

"Is that a freaking dream! BRACELET! YUNA!"

Then the blonde saw his arm, and no bracelet was found but still- charged to his phone then quickly dialed Yuna's number…

"oh, pick up please…"

"Hel-lo?"

The drowsy hello didn't even stop Tidus from being such an annoying person.

"YUNA! I had this dream- you see- I saw a view that was so nice, then you gave your… whatever- (inhales) -will you move out?"

"Who's this?"

Then Tidus looked into his clock and she was right, it was 12 midnight, and that dream was really a dream, but why did he dream such dream?

"Isaidwillyoumoveout!"

When Tidus was still in a state of being an irritating person and mixed with worry calling in the middle of the night with a senseless question, which actually was not for him, he just heard the reply with a yawn.

"Um… who's this?"

"It's me Tidus! Yuna- answer me! Would you move out?"

"Tidus- of course not silly… C'mon give me some rest will you? It's 12 midnight and you're still awake? Hmm… just go back to sleep."

"Fine… Goodnight Yuna."

Then the blonde haired guy returned the phone and inhaled deeply thinking that this made him feel better. Yuna had been best friends with him since when they moved in, they became neighbors, played with each other, helped each other and even made a promise that no matter what, you would never to let go.

Tidus crawled back to his bed and pulled the comforter over on him. Thinking that what was that freakin' dream, just a dream, no way that will happen- _that made me so- so- nervous, oh never mind that, just in your mind man. Just go back to sleep, the old man wants blitzball practice tomorrow._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

beep-beep-beep-beep-beep

Tidus keeps on touching the side table of his, looking for his annoying alarm that beeped so endlessly. When he didn't see it, he moved himself nearer to his side table then-

BUMP

"Ouch- that was the 2nd fuckin' time that happen to me- need-to-sleep, alarm-die! 6am- the hell it's Saturday!-"

When he inched towards his bed he slept again not noticing that his old man was watching him from the beginning when the alarm rang and bumped his head in aggravating pain.

"WAKE UP! BLITZBALL PRACTICE, NOW!"

Tidus' father, Jecht, tugged the comforter away from him causing Tidus to search for it, and him mumbling cursed words to the comforter and his old man.

"dad- let me rest-…"

"Look, its blitzball practice or here all day long doing chores- take it or leave it."

"Ok- I'll take blitzball practice-"

He got up then went straight to the bathroom- half-awake half-asleep, with him wobbling through the hallway and his hand scratching his messy hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

**After taking a shower…**

"Tidus! What happe-"

"Why what's wron-"

Tidus just then noticed that he was partially naked to the bi-colored eyes of Yuna. Then he hastily got to his room then slammed the door so loud. Leaving a confused and blushing brunette behind.

"Sorry, Yuna, my old man wants Blitzball practice early in the morning, what are you doing so early here anyway?"

He yawned and still having a sleepy face. Then when he finished his sentence he opened his door seeing Yuna face-to-face.

"I can't sleep, from the beginning where you called me up in the middle of the night, I curse you for that!"

"Well, sorry Yuna, I had this drea-"

"Tidus! Hurry up don't wanna be like an amateur, oh Yuna, you tag along if you want."

When Tidus still was shocked on Jecht calling him an 'amateur' he felt someone pulling down his shirt.

"Hey Tidus, can I come and watch you play! Pretty please! You never invited me in a game of yours…"

Tidus saw Yuna batting her eyelashes and having thisbegging look. He then got hit with the words 'you never invited me in a game of yours', well she never really liked blitzball, and especially, watching them play it.

"Have you been abducted by aliens? Hello? Are you Yuna! You never really liked blitzball, you said that 'that's so immature'?"

Tidus copied Yuna in a high voice with the words 'that's so immature' making Yuna giggle a little, then when she stopped her foolishness in giggling, she then came to a point that he was right.

"Well, you see,- When I was browsing for channels to watch-"

"And I see that you touched the TV for once, you're so a novice in this stuff you know…"

"No! I'm not! And FYI, I was bored then… anyway, well I flipped to a channel and checked out blitzball thingies and I assume that it was kinda interesting, so can I come!"

"Hmm… let me see, even though you said 'I hate blitzball! And I will never ever in a million years watch a single game of it.' And 'No thanks, I have to- um… feed my parrot.' Even though you don't have any parrot pet, and-"

"Ok okay… I get what you're telling me, please forget all those stuff especially the parrot thing, I wanna watch you play, please, please, please..."

When Tidus was acting with the thinking his hand and rubbing his chin thing with Yuna's please word endlessly coming out of her mouth, he heard his dad.

"Hurry up! Don't wanna be late, get your asses here right now!"

"Well I think, Tidus that that was a yes from your dad!"

The hazelnut hair girl then skipped to thewaitingfather of Tidus, leaving him with some fury to his dad, he was just about to have revenge on her… But then again, he lost… now the score is 1 to 0, with Yuna leading, _am I losing with a girl! No way!_

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**After the blitzball practice…**

"You were good after all…"

"Hell yeah, of course, star player of the Zanarkand abes?"

"Whatever, um… I think you're dad just told me that you can drive the car, to take me home."

"No prob, c'mon Yuna."

**At the car…**

There was a moment of silence between both of them. But then Tidus' phone rang.

Ring-ring-ring-ring…

"Hello?"

Then Yuna looked at Tidus' facial expression on who was that, and then Tidus just kept on nodding his head and concentrated on his driving.

"Yes, I'm coming ok?"

"-Yeah I know… okay, love ya, bye."

Then the brunette was just shocked on what she just heard, I mean, she heard those words, love ya? When she heard those words, something big collapsed inside her and she just lost hope, which she didn't even bother minding it. Well, there he has to explain something to her, I mean they've been friends for so long and they share secrets with each other, not even a single secret has been concealed to each other. Then Yuna just followed the cellular phone and literally triggering a conversation with him on the subject 'who was that?'

"Yuna… oh yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"Well, Tidsy-widsy has a little girlfriend, ohhhh. You never really told me…"

Then the brunette didn't notice that she just lost something, but then again, she just wanted to tease him, with her acting like a little girl and crossing her arms. Now I think their score is tied to 1.

"Haha, Yuna whatever, well you see, I saw this girl in one of my blitzball games and she was so sweet and so hot, her name's Dona. And yes, we are together."

"Really! How many months?"

"Kinda like weeks, and oh yeah, about that call- I need to pick her up and drop her t-"

"Hold on, you're telling me to stay here first? And wait for you to pick her up!"

"Um… sorta like it. So can you wait?"

"okay…"

**After 30 minutes of waiting…**

"Um… Yuna can you move at the back seat? Dona's gonna stay there…"

Then Yuna stared at Tidus having his puppy eyes again with batting eyelashes, she just shrugged her shoulders and took off her seatbelt and got out seeing Dona glare at her with those weird looks. Then Yuna broke the glaring part and innocently went at the back seat of the car.

Then when Yuna was watching Tidus exhausted from carrying the heavy stuff of Dona outside the car, Yuna realized that he needed some help, so she went down again and helped Tidus, and then got some boxes beside Dona while Tidus was at the back of the car putting the heavy stuff, but Yuna was hesitated by-

"Don't touch my valuable things, you-you loser."

Dona then shoved away Yuna, and then Yuna dropped her stuff. When Yuna did that, Tidus was just about to go back to get the other boxes but eventually, Dona screamed.

"WAH! Don't drop them!"

Tidus went to see if Dona was alright and with her pretending crying and when she would look at Yuna; her face was with a grin. He then patted her back, comforting her and Dona telling him how evil Yuna was in dropping her stuff, and bullying her when he was away.

"Yuna! How could you- I mean, was this all true!"

"Tidus, she just called me a loser, and said that, don't touch my valuable things, I was just trying to help you… I didn't do anything wrong, she was the one who would bully me!"

The hazelnut haired girl was trying to explain the truth and pointing at the boxes and the so called 'girlfriend' of Tidus for the proof. But then, he didn't quite understand and just shook his head.

"Well, just go back to the car ok?"

"Um… I think it'll be better walking than to be in a car with a person that hates me…and with a person who I think, almost broke our promise..."

Yuna just told that since she was quite irritated by Tidus now, he didn't even bother listening to her, like what he does before.He didn't even realized that he was trusting this girl which he only knew for about a week over to a girl that he's been with several years now.

"Sweetie, that thin- I mean, she was dropping my stuff, is that even helping!"

But then when Tidus was explaining to Dona that are you telling the truth stuff, he just realized that Yuna was now walking all alone leaving them both behind…

"Yu-"

Tidus was about to run to Yuna and have pleaded for mercy to go back to the car, then again he was prevented by Dona and told him.

"Don't worry, she's just like your other friends, you'll see that she'll come crawling back to you like all the other girls out there."

Tidus then put down her hand that was pointing to the hazelnut haired girl that was walking all alone. Then he just got to the car ready to now with Dona.

"Let's go… She'll call me when I get home, of course, nobody can resist me."

When Tidus was driving, Dona now had her face with a smirk. thinking that _any longer, I'll get rid of that girl and I will have Tidus all by myself..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**At Tidus' house…**

Tidus keeps on staring into the phone, his sweat dripping from the question, will I call her? Or will she call me... Oh what the heck, it's my fault after all…

"Hello?"

"Yuna! It's Tidus, I'm so sorry… I've been a jerk there…"

"Well, your just in the nick of time, I thought that you're not gonna call me anymore…andour friendship will be over just like that... anyway, wanna hang out?"

"Um… sorry Yuna, I need to call Dona, you know, she needs me…"

"O-kay… So how about tomorrow?"

"Blitzball practice,"

"Can I come! pweeezzz"

"Sorry Yuna, only 1 visitor can watch, and Dona took it already."

"How about after that?"

"I have a date with Dona,"

"Um… tomorrow after you have a date with Dona?"

"Hello! Yuna! Is that you? School? Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah… after school? Wanna hang out at the pizza parlor? You love the pepperoni mushroom flavor there, I'll pay for you!"

"Um… Yuna, Dona advices me not to ruin my muscular body, I need to maintain my diet."

"Tidus, I mean, Tidus! Is that really you! I mean, you can never turn down a pizza!... You've really changed you know…"

"Yeah I know- well getting my life straight,"

"Life straight? What the- never mind… So, when can we hang out?"

"Um… hold on a second, Dona's on the other line, can you wait?"

"But Tidus, Yo-"

Then there was silence.

"You're gonna make me wait for an million years…"

Yuna said to thin air and then hanged the phone up. Then she thought: _You know what- I think I better tell Tidus what I feel…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun was about to show once again, creating another day. The sun light was showered into the sleeping Yuna, and her waking up for the day- cheerful.

When she went outside, ready to wait for Tidus to come down, she saw that he held up his keys and shown them to Yuna.

"Car, wanna hop in?"

"Um… our school is like 3 blocks away?"

"Yeah I know, don't wanna ruin my good looks."

"What the-"

Then Tidus hopped on the car zoomed past Yuna which was starting to get pissed off by Tidus now. What the heck happen to him?

**At school…**

As she went in the chatting hallways of Zanarkand High, she saw her 2 other friends, Lulu and Rikku, then she went up to them.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hey Yunie! Where's Tidus?"

"Yeah Yuna, two of you are so inseparable, and now, I think the impossible happened."

Yuna was about to tell them everything happen when someone bumped into her causing all of her books to fall down, and to her surprise, it was Tidus! Without neither leaving her any sorry nor giving her any help, he just went straight to Wakka and Gippal.

"Now can you see what happen to him? Like he's been abducted by aliens or some sort… I can't believe this is happening."

"Yeah Yunie, he's creeping me out."

When Yuna turned her head to the thing that Rikku and Lulu was looking at, she saw that the blonde guy was winking at them.

"Yeah Yuna, he really changed…"

**After school…**

Yuna thought of every thing that happen to them, being him so changed and so weird with this arrogant attitude, and him without leaving any of his 'hectic' schedule with Dona, some time with her, you know, to chat and hang out and all that… and so she concluded something, so she waited outside Tidus' front porch, and to her luck, there parked the car of Tidus, then came running to her.

"Yuna! What are you doing here? Dona's coming in the house s-"

Yuna then nodded her head sideways.

"Tidus, Tidus, Tidus, we've been friends for so long now, I never knew that you'll be like this, I just thought of everything happened, everything happened so fast, for just about 2-3 days, you ruined our promise, the promise that was kept for several years now and suppose to be kept for a lifetime, the promise that I thought that was unbreakable,but then- you broke it...Sofor the cause of what you just did, I want to leave you this… good bye Tidus…"

"But Yuna, what are you talking about? I didn't break any promise! I kept it!"

"Just look at you, you'll see what I'm talking about..."

Yuna took off her friendship bracelet that was exaclty like Tidus' and gave it to him squeezing it to his hand and taking one last look at his face that was all blank.Then without anything to say to him,she walked to her house, keeping the tears away from Tidus, leaving him speechless. Then Dona walked up to him.

"What's that sweetie?"

"I just lost something very important."

_**A/N:**_

**_Wah! What a serious chapter, but don't worry… it's just this chapter… so will Tidus come crawling back to Yuna and plead for forgiveness? Wait and see in the following chapter! And FYI I'm not really of a 'Dona and Tidus' fan ok? I don't want an OC in my fanfic… so I just decided that well, to have Dona… You'll see… anywayz… review please? Opinions are accepted too! Don't forget okay? And thnx! _**

_**p.s.**_

**_For the reviewers that likes the story "how ironic", um... were still planning on continuing it... don't worry guys!were just getting warmed up in making that fic a good one!... Check it out if you want to... the three of us are actually doing it- you'll see. Anywayz, since it's almost school and all those stuff, at last! we can meet each other again! and maybe even have much more exciting and interesting chapters to come in the fanfic "how ironic"... _**


	2. moving out

**_Disclaimer: Um… I don't own any Final Fantasy X stuff and of any of the squaresoft- whatever, you know what I mean…_**

_**A/N:**_

**_Hey guys! Just gonna upload my next chapter… stuff here are gonna get "not"- serious, and I mean- fun and excting! But some scenes are still kinda serious crap- and I don't like it you know… wah! Just enjoy… ü and FYI, this is a YUNAxTIDUS fic, okay? Again and again, I don't want any OC in my fanfic! Eventually- just read! Don't want any spoilers, enjoy! ü _**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the sunlight showered down the sleeping bi-colored eyed girl, that was facing left to right- right to left, she was actually, not into herself. She was actually still sleeping- but half not. Why is that you say? Well, not because of what happen to her recently which was about a week or two before, it's about the freaking truck that keeps on beeping, eternally, it won't stop! She then couldn't take it anymore and buried her head under the pillow then covered her ears with it. But it didn't help one single bit, the beeping faded but it was still in her mind! Couldn't get out of her head.

Then after awhile, she managed to get up and threw her pillow away, trudged to her window and see on what was the racket all about. Then there _was _her worst nightmare, but that was before, actually… Not until now, she wishes the reverse. Right before her bi-colored eyes, Tidus moving out. She was stunned and eventually, speechless.

Her twinkling eyes followed that was a familiar figure with blonde hair hurrying up to the truck then heard a door slam, and noticed something, water from her eyes? What the! No way, I mean, she even didn't like Tidus, now. She liked Tidus before, and what are these tears for? Then she wiped away her so called "unidentified" tears before her eyes then just grabbed her robe then put it on- eventually, she went to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate that she was craving for.

The thing that really happened some weeks before were their vows to each other that was broken. It was all because of him, he just, became different- and now a self-absorbed, conceited, vain, arrogant and the list just goes on, was just- just- born to this world. _He really misunderstood me; he didn't even know what just happen to him, and what was happening to his world around him- he didn't even notice that he's not minding me anymore; he was just a ditcher after all. Yeah, you call those people, ditchers. And I thought that even though I'm just an average school girl, with him very popular, he didn't mind that before, but eventually-… you know what happen. Yes, for all these days in school, I've been maltreated by him not really battered in a way, but he- he- just gets into my nerves, and keeps on staring at me and laughing with his friends at his side, Wakka and Gippal; I don't know what has gotten into him… But whatever that is, he's changed so much, and I'm glad that he's moving out._

The chocolate- haired girl placed herself together then shook her head to take off the memories which always preoccupy her mind Eventually in reality, she found herself making hot chocolate and mixing it clockwise, then counter-clockwise. She couldn't believe it- _I mean- Tidus, the guy that would always protect me an- what the heck, Why am I so affected?- he's gone, okay? I've been longing to delete the word itself T-I-D-U-S, and all of it's content will automatically go too- but when I try to delete it, it says 'delete failure, delete T-I-D-U-S error' wah! Please help me! Oh Yevon, please help me!_

Then the chain of thoughts of Yuna was broken by the doorbell ringing. She found herself snapping back into reality, again, and then walked to the door.

"Hey Yunie! How are you?"

"Yuna, you look- so- um…"

"Yeah I know Lulu, I look so- impossible, being alone and all, without Tidus and everything- yeah I know Lulu for the millionth time. Well- I just woke up, from the stupid noises."

It was Lulu and Rikku all along doorbelling. So when both of them stepped into the house of the brunette, she closed the door- stared at the road for awhile, the truck was gone, well, he was gone- good, I can now easily, maybe not easily but- easier to get this data out of my head.

"Yunie? Is something wrong?"

The blonde albhed keeps on waving her hand at Yuna, that was still in her preoccupied thoughts, then instantly shaking her head.

"Nothing's wrong-"

"Yuna, I know that you're having a fight with Tidus?"

That's what I envy and at the same time hate about Lulu, being so predictable and all, but good thing I know someone like that. That can help a lot more

"Well, actually Lulu-"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yunie! You didn't tell us! We must've helped you!"

As Yuna nodded her head and awhile ago, just talked to the Albhed and Lulu, about the things that just happen to Tidus and her.

"Yuna, that's okay- I knew Tidus was like that too- from the beginning when I met him, I knew this would happen."

Yuna looked at Lulu; her hand was covering her face then literally shaking it.

"Don't worry Lulu, I'm over with that jerk, I don't even like him anymore."

"Ohhh- Yunie just hated someone, first time ever!"

"Stop it Rikku! Look, I just hate him now, okay? He broke his promise- and I don't like people promising me something then would just betray me and leave m-"

"Yuna, we get the point, that's okay, were here for you, okay? No matter what."

Then Rikku nodded her head then placed her hand in front of the small triangle that was formed by the three of them , then the brunette followed, cheerfully, then the 'serious' one placed her hand in, then did their so called "cheer".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**At school…**

Yuna keeps on feeling piercing stares at her when she walked down the hall of Zanarkand High towards her friends, Lulu and Rikku, and she's got a small feeling that Tidus was up to something, again.

"um… guys, mind if you tell me something?"

As Yuna whispered it to them, both of them just shrugged their shoulders.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**At the cafeteria…**

There was a moment of silence between 3 of them, so with this, Yuna can just hear the chattering voices of the people in the cafeteria and the spoons and fork that has been clicking to each other and most of all, the pricking stares of the people.

"Yunie, don't get this right but, something's been going on around here."

"Yes, Yuna, don't be mad but- Tidus spread out a rumor, an-"

"What! I mean- why'd he do that! And I thought that he moved out he's not suppose to be here anymore!"

Both of them were clueless and just shrugged their shoulders.

"Yunie, all I know is that- he spread a rumor that you and Tidus just broke up and you're going back to him to get mor-"

"OK, I had enough of his madness! I'm sick and tired of me being so... messed around by him! He's going to get it an-"

The cafeteria stopped its chattering and gossiping around and the brunette stopped too with her words. She just felt at the back of her head- was- what the heck? She quickly turned her head around and saw Tidus almost his face red in holding back the laughter inside himself, so was Dona by his side. The hazelnut haired girl froze for awhile and thought of what just happen, Tidus, hitting her with a spoonful of- what the heck was that all I know that it was something- edible? So, she didn't do anything but to get her bowl of mashed potato then walked with her head boiling hot- literally. With the people's attention was to her, she stopped to the 'holding back the laughter then the tears of joy were going out of his eyes- Tidus' then with all her might- she dropped the bowl of mashed potato on top of the sandy-colored haired guy, with Yuna without any sense at all on what was she doing, and she still twisted it, then took it off. The people that was around her, was all shocked. There was a moment of silence- with Tidus halted. Every single person's awareness was faced to the scene that was happening right this minute, right this second.

The blonde blitzball player took some of the mashed potato out of his hair and eyes. Then took his Chili con Carne then did the exact thing on what Yuna did- dumped it on top of her head.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Rikku and one of the friends of Tidus with the eyepatch, Gippal shouted in unison. Then in one blink of an eye, food was flying all over the place, literally. The silence was also ruined. Then the brunette just noticed that she can hit Dona with all her might, with a cupcake. Why her? And not Tidus? Well she can hit Tidus later, but why Dona? Since Yuna had this small theory that it was her all along that took away from her the Tidus before. So she took her cupcake and hit her with all her power. Then she hastily faced on where that came from then stared at Yuna, acting like an innocent person having fun- but then Dona walked up to Tidus then whispered something. The blonde guy nodded his head then strikes Yuna with an apple pie on his hand.

Yuna then faced opposite side of her to find Dona and Tidus laughing with each other. Look what just happen, what happen to Tidus- well she wanted to take off the fury that was inside of her- but she can't do it, she was so frustrated already. But luckily Rikku was by her side- and Lulu? And I thought that Lulu thinks that this was childish. But still, they had pie in their hands and started charging for Tidus and Dona, which was covered by pie after they charged them. Then now, Yuna clapped the hands of Lulu and Rikku. Then noticed that she had enough, so she stepped out of the messy and amusing cafeteria, to find herself still giggling and all alone along the hallways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**After school…**

Yuna made herself fall into her comfy, soft, relaxing bed and stayed there for a moment with Lulu and Rikku watching her.

"Yunie, good thing you're feeling calm…"

"Yeah I know Rikku, well it's because I let out my annoyance and hatred to Tidus."

"Yuna, that was nice, never thought that you can be so harsh sometimes- well it was the first time I saw you in chaos back there."

She got up and thought of something- it was so good letting out anger at somebody sometimes. Well- she promised to herself that she would only do that if it's necessary, and it was- back there.

"Yunie- I gotta go, tons of homework are waiting for me-"

"Yeah Yuna, I got to go too."

"Yunie! I'll call you!"

Then the brunette didn't even have the chance to say thanks to them both- but anyway, it was just for fun after all, but lots of fun for her. She continued sinking into the comfy, very relaxing bed of hers, until-

Ding-dong-ding-dong

"Why do people even bother me even in my time of ease?"

She ran downstairs and opened their main door- too see Tidus' father- Jecht.

"Hey Yuna, mind if you call your parents for me?"

"Sure! Wait a sec- You can- Ti-! – can sit there for awhile."

She was shocked to see Tidus at his back with his arms crossed and as usual, in a grumpy face, and she knew why. Since he didn't even want nor bother going here in the first place.

"Dad why did we even go here?"

"Shut your freaking mouth!"

She just shrugged her shoulders then came up running to her parent's bedroom. When she arrived there, she came knocking then saying.

"Mom, dad, Jecht is here."

Then her mom first opened the door.

"Sure, sweetie-"

She ran down the stairs with her father tailing her. Yuna just then was about to go down to but was stopped when the sandy-colored haired guy was going the wrong way- up the stairs.

"Whoa- what are you doing here?"

She blocked his way- then the cerulean eyes of his faced Yuna.

"Look- I know I hate you and you hate me- just back off- ok?"

"No way- you're considered trespassing our property-"

"Move! Now!"

"NO!"

"Fine then- then I won't tell you why my old man went here-"

"Fine- "

Then Yuna unblocked the way then tailed Tidus that was going straight to her room

"So- what?"

"Well- we are gonna be stuck with each other- for our whole summer!"

"What! Did I hear that correctly? We-are–going-to-be-stuck-the-whole-summer!"

"Well, let me guess… HELL YEAH!"

"I can't even stand looking at you!"

"Why are you so mad even?"

Yuna just shook her head sideways.

"Tidus, you didn't even know? I pity you, you know… You didn't even get what I'm telling you?"

"Well- let me guess again. NO!"

"hmm… I don't want to become your best friend anymore- nor a friend- so I'll be your enemy- you just became- oops, don't wanna spill it."

Yuna let out a sweet and innocent smile and looked at Tidus which was truly, clueless about everything. Well the truth is that, the new Tidus was the exact person that she would truly hate, being self-absobed and conceited and everything.

"What? You know what- fine! Enemies it is then! Let's just see who wins and who's the loser."

"Well- I don't wanna lose from a crybaby like you."

Yuna now imitates and puts her hand on top of her eyes and rolling them, acting like a person who's crying, weirdly.

"Don't even try to spill that to people!"

"Oh, yes I would!"

"Well- I'll spill- I'll spill-"

"See- you can't even spill something since you have a short-time-memory loss, ha-ha, you forgot all about every single secret I told you!"

"Well- you're first kiss was with me!"

The light-brown colored hair girl found herself twitching and a little weird for Tidus- why would he spill such thing? So- now- they were in a moment of silence. Stared at each other for the longest time ever.

"Tidus! Get your ass here right now!"

That was the time when the blonde guy broke the staring at each other and didn't tell a single word anymore, just automatically went downstairs quickly. She can just feel that he was blushing furiously, and then she noticed that she was too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**After months of school, that gets worst every single day, with Tidus and his pranks- it was the day before their trip- almost a 3-month vacation with the most hated person for Yuna, Tidus. **

"Look Yunie- that's ok, being on a vacation in a beach and all- it'll be fun!"

"Yeah Yuna- don't worry, everything's under control I can feel that Tidus feels just the same."

Both Rikku and Lulu tries to let the stress and the worry in Yuna let go. And make her feel much more- carefree, and comforted. But it always fails for them both. They just sat in one corner of her room then their eyes followed Yuna from her cabinet to her bag- from the bag to the cabinet- from the cabinet to the bag- in that pattern, they speak to her. With Yuna not in a 'so called- nervous with her hands trembling and the stuff that the brunette carries- falls'.

"Well- you see Rikku- Lulu, there are times that my parents and his parents are leaving us alone in the house, and second of all- we would be stuck in one room- and third of all- we shouldn't be caught fighting when his or my parents are there and fo-"

"Yunie! That would be so- ok-ay, nothing bad will happen to you? Okay? Just let it be- and let it be smooth… Nothing- I mean nothing- will happen!- except the fact that- just in case bring-"

"RIKKU! That was so immature!"

As Yuna kept on lightly pushing Rikku away from her- she saw Lulu now staring at them both.

"Um (ahem) let's do some last minute shopping at the mall?"

Both of them cried in unison

"SURE!"

Then both of them raced down the staircase and kept on shouting 'last one at the door is a rotten loser!' With Lulu left behind acting like a 'mature' person and nodding her head sideways.

**At the mall…**

As the three of them jumped into the escalator with their hands full of paper bags and the other hand with a smoothie- she saw someone at the other escalator that was actually- going up and they were going down. Every single thing for Yuna around her literally froze and the 2 persons who were moving was Yuna and her enemy- Tidus. They stared at each other- every second became minutes and every minutes becames hours and every- ok you get the picture already.

As the time became normal someone shouted,

"Watch your ste-"

As a loud THUMP! Was heard from Yuna's ears, she found out that Tidus just tripped himself and quickly recovering himself then smoothing away his t –shirt and threw a death glare at Yuna then just walked away. When the time he walked away- all three of them was laughing- boisterously.

**At the house**

"hahahahahhhahahaha I can't believe what just happen! Can you see the people staring right at him?"

The hazelnut haired girl can't stop laughing and with her two companions- they were watching her ever since the incident happen.

"Yeah we get you Yuna- So are you ready for the 'big' vacation?"

"Um… not quite sure Lulu…"

_**A/N:**_

_**Wah! What a short chapter- for me- was it? It was! Was it? Wah! I'm repeating the same thing all over again- well running out of ideas- actually, eventually- maybe not-- well (cries) - please review and opinions are accepted too! Don't worry- I'll collect myself together- soon…**_


End file.
